comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-1804)
Anthony Edward Stark, called Tony by most, is a teenager who is secretly also the armored superhero known as Iron Man. History Early Life And Becoming Iron Man Tony was born to Howard and Maria Stark on the 12th of April 1998. Tony went to school like any other kid, because of his intelligence, Tony was picked on and would be forced to do his bullies' homework. Tony also excelled in the corporate world, developing new technologies for Stark International, his only friend was James "Rhodey" Rhodes, son of his father's lawyer, Roberta Rhodes. He also designed a laser system for his father's new Earth Mover machine, meant to help in archaeological digs and disaster relief. However, Obadiah Stane wanted to use the Earth Movers as a weapon, which Howard refused to. Returning from the dig site where his father was excavating Chinese ruins involving the Makluan Rings, which Howard believed to be a form of advanced technology, Tony was planning on showing him the new flight-capable armor he developed. But something happened on the return trip and Howard died in a plane crash. Tony barely survived with his armor on and passed out after he had auto-pilot take him to his best friend Rhodey's house. Because of Howard's death, Stane became CEO of Stark Industries, Roberta Rhodes also became Tony's legal guardian. He barred Tony from any involvement in his projects, which meant weaponizing any of the Starks' innovations. Tony could only return to take control of the company once he was legally an adult. Tony would use his armor to spy on Stane and one day while he was doing the deed Rhodey told him that there was an ongoing robbery at a bank and that the police hadn't arrived yet. Tony decided to stop the robbery with his armor, the news of incident was reported all over and the public gave Tony the nickname "Iron Man". Because his father wanted to help others, Tony decided to do exactly that. And so he became the superhero known as "Iron Man". Powers and Abilities Powers Tony Stark is a regular human with no super-human abilities. Abilities * Super-Genius Intelligence: With an intelligence classified as super-genius, he easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools, like his suit, in unorthodox and effective ways. * Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. * Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. * Trained Marksman: Tony knows how to handle firearms, mainly the ones he has made. * Indomitable Will: Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. * Multilingual: Apart from English, Tony can speak different languages, including Japanese, French, and Italian. Strength level Without his armor Tony possesses a strength of normal human. The armor amplifies Stark's strength to high levels, enabling him to normally lift around 100 tons. Trivia * Tony's suit color scheme is Black and Gold, much like Mark 42. Category:Earth-1804 Category:Heroes of Earth-1804 Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armor Users Category:Secret Identity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses